


Sequel to Sis' "Happy Hour"

by JudyL



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Sis' "Happy Hour". Blair and Daniel share a few drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequel to Sis' "Happy Hour"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1322) by Sis. 



This is a sequel to Sis’ story “Happy Hour.” It’s a little crossover with one of our favorite SciFi shows. You should read Sis’ story first (see link above).

 

Jim opened the door before Blair could get the key in the lock. Blair and the man who was leaning on him fell into the apartment. The smell of alcohol permeated the air around them.

 

"Blair," Jim sighed, then shook his head and closed the door while the two men clumsily helped each other off the floor.

 

"Jiiim, buddy," Blair slurred. He seemed to be upright only because of the hand he had on the other man's shoulder. "Thish is my good fren' Daniel," he said sincerely.

 

Daniel bent forward to peer myopically at the detective. "So that's a sentinel," Daniel said wobbling like a weeble.

 

"Yep," Blair agreed happily. "My sentinel." He hiccupped. "Bet you never seen nuthin' as cool as Jim through that Stargate contraption of yours."

 

Jim stared unbelievingly at the two drunks. Who the hell was this guy? And why did Blair tell him about the sentinel stuff? And what is a Stargate?

 

"I dunno, Blair," Daniel answered blinking to try to bring his surroundings back into focus. “I think aliens and traveling to other worlds is cooler."

 

Blair shook his head and lost his balance. He caught both hands onto Daniel's arm and ended up dragging him over to the couch where they both sort of fell into a heap. "No way, man. Sentinels is much cooler than aliens. I mean, come on!"

 

Jim watched them for a while, then shook his head. As drunk as they were, he doubted they'd remember anything in the morning. He locked the door and headed up to bed. At least he'd have some good blackmail material on Blair.

 

****

 

Blair sat up and grabbed his head in both hands. His head felt like it was going to explode. The cushion beside him moved. "Jim?" he asked softly trying to avoid making his brain turn to mush.

 

"Daniel," a pained voice replied. "Name's Daniel."

 

Blair squinted and looked at the man sitting beside him. Daniel. Oh yeah. Archeologist working with the Air Force. Weird. Man I drank too much. "What happened?" he asked.

 

Daniel blinked and rubbed his eyes. "I don't remember." He paused. "I seem to recall a cab." He looked around. "Is this your place?"

 

Blair looked around in surprise. "Yeah. I don't seem to remember getting home."

 

"That's probably because you were soused out of your mind, Chief," Jim said cheerfully as he came downstairs. "Hi, I'm Jim Ellison." He offered Daniel his hand.

 

"Daniel Jackson," Daniel replied. "Sorry if I imposed last night. I think we went a bit overboard."

 

Jim grinned. "No harm done. You two rambled on about the strangest things until you crashed, but don't worry," he said with a pointed look at Blair, "I promise I won't tell a soul."

 

Blair blanched and glanced quickly from Jackson to Jim.

 

Daniel looked a bit concerned, then gave a weak grin. "Well, you know what happens when you mix alcohol and a creative mind." He shrugged and looked at Blair. "I really need to get going. Think I can use your phone to call a cab?"

 

"No sweat," Blair said as he stood up and then sat down again to keep from falling over. The room seemed to spin out of control.

 

"Stay put, Chief," Jim advised. He grabbed the cordless phone and brought it over to Daniel.

 

****

 

After Daniel left Blair turned to Jim. "I told him about you didn't I?"

 

Jim nodded.

 

Blair buried his face in his hands. "Ah man. I can't believe this. I am so sorry, Jim. What are we gonna do?"

 

"Don't worry about it Chief," Jim grinned. "How much of last night do you remember?"

 

"Not much." Blair brightened. "I don't really remember much at all."

 

Jim nodded. "And I'll bet Jackson is in the same boat. Plus, he thinks he spilled his guts about some secret of his own. Even if he does remember what you told him, he'll keep it quiet to protect himself."

 

Blair sighed gustily, relieved that they had apparently dodged another bullet.

 

"However, that doesn't let you off the hook," Jim said more seriously. "For your indiscretions I think you owe me a few extra chores. To start you can wash and wax my truck this weekend."

 

"Ah man," Blair sighed. "All right. All right." He stood slowly and headed for the bathroom. "I swear, I'm never gonna drink anything stronger than beer ever again. Man."

 

Jim just grinned.

 

End

 


End file.
